Historia de una Ravenclaw
by NoMoreSound
Summary: Porque Ravenclaw SI existe! La historia de Lisa Turpin, una Rav del año de Harry. Sus amores, sus amigas... Y el color azul. LisaxTerryxMandy. Femslash al final.


**Disclaimer:  
**Solo los nombres de los personajes (Mandy Broklehurst, Lisa Turpin, Terry Boot, Ravenclaw) y el hecho de que la decoración de la Sala Común sea azul es propiedad de Rowling. Todo lo demas salió de mi cabezecita

**Rating:  
**T por femslash.

**Nota de la Autora:  
**(Osea mia ) Este fic salió dsp de haberme dado cuenta que casi no hay nadie que escriba sobre lo que pasa con los Ravenclaws; y como es la casa con la que me identifico me puse a pensar en porque no escribir algo. El punto era que eran las 3 de la mañana, estaba desvelada, y salio esto xD Padma por hay no es presumida, ni rica, ni nada, pero que recuerde en ningún momento lo especifican en el libro, así que la describí como yo me la imagino. Después, para mi Terry Boot es un hombre, caso contrario POR FAVOR avisenme y lo cambió por otra persona ;)

* * *

**Historia de una Ravenclaw.**

Toda la decoración era azul. Y más vale - se dijo a si misma - esto es Ravenclaw.  
Se sentía orgullosa de haber quedado en esa casa; su madre tambien había pertenecido a ahí, y eso la hacía sentirse todavía mejor. Aparte, su primera amiga en Hogwarts también estaba en esa casa. Y aquél chico tan lindo que habían visto con Mandy en el tren tambinén había quedado junto a ellas.  
Pero el azul... Había algo con ese color que no le gustaba. Y eso que el celeste era su color preferido; pero ese azul era muy oscuro, en alguna forma lúgubre. Así que cuando entró a su nuevo dormitorio, se aseguró de elegir la cama más cercana a la ventana, donde por lo menos había algo más de luz y hacía parecer ese azul algo mas cálido.  
Su nombre era Lisa Turpin, pero lo odiaba tanto como odiaba al azul. Era un nombre tan vacio, tan simple, a pesar de que a su madre le encantaba; y eso era lo único que les gustaba de su nombre, porque su mamá había muerto cuando ella era todavia muy chica. Había una sola persona que cuando pronunciaba su nombre le hacía acordar a su madre. Y esa persona era Mandy. Por eso se habían hecho tan amigas.  
También tenía otra compañera, Padma se llamaba; pero era tan creída y presumida que ni a Mandy ni a ella le caía bien. El día que la conoció llevaba el pelo atado en una trenza, sujetada con gomitas y hebillas de oro; se había pasado todo el tiempo pavoneandose y alardeando sobre la fortuna de su familia. Igualmente, a ella nunca le cayeron bien las personas ricas, simplemente porque era una chica super sencilla. Y esa sencillez fue lo que hizo que Terry se enamorara de ella.  
Cuando aquél chico lindo del tren le dijo que gustaba, no lo pudo creer. La había llevado hasta la Torre Sur, con la excusa de que necesitaba ayuda con una tarea (Y eso que a ella le costaba bastante Astronomía...), pero terminaron besándose y diciendose todo lo que sentían el uno por el otro. Al día siguiente ya eran novios, y a pesar de que no eran famosos como Harry Potter, ella sentía que todo era perfecto... Demasiado perfecto quizá. Estaba feliz, completa y enamorada, pero sin embargo el azul seguía siendo ese azul tan deprimente y vacio de siempre.  
La única que no estaba tan contenta era Mandy. Se excusaba diciendo que ya no eran tan amigas como antes, que ya casi no pasaban tiempo juntas; pero ella siempre supo que en el fondo Mandy estaba celosa de Terry.  
Llevaban 4 meses saliendo. Ella nunca se imaginó que su novio iba a estar engañandola con aquella presumida. Los encontró besándose (Y qué beso) en la torre, pero esta vez en la Torre Norte. Algo que quemaba subió por su garganta, y por un instante tuvo ganas de tirar a Padma hacia los terrenos. Sin embargo, necesitaba llorar en soledad, como hacía siempre que algo malo le pasaba, como había hecho el día que murió su madre. Corrió hacía su Sala Común lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieron. En el camino se chocó con dos personas que iban tomadas de la mano - Lo siento Ron, Hermione; hasta que llegó a la vieja y desgastada estatua de Rowena, dijo la contraseña ("Caballo de cristal") y ante la atónita mirada de todos sus compañeros, subió los escalones de 2 en 2 hasta llegar a la puerta de su dormitorio.  
Mandy estaba sentada en su cama, esperándola, como si supiera todo lo que había pasado. Se abrazaron, y entre lágrimas y algunas risas conversaron durante largo rato. Ella le contó todo, absolutamente todo lo que no sabía de aquellos 4 meses. Hasta que la tomó de la mano, le susurro un te quiero, y finalmente la besó.  
Pero esta vez ella supo que después de aquél beso todo hiba a estar bien, porque el azul dejó de ser azul y se convirtió en celeste; y se dio cuenta de que haber quedado en Ravenclaw había sido una de las mejores cosas de su vida.

* * *

_Bueno, eso fue todo (por ahora)  
Espero que les haya gustado_

_Y por si las dudas RAVENClAW RULEZZ! )_

_ninia weasley_


End file.
